


Mémories

by Tsu_Tsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Friendship, Ladybug Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Platonic Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsu_Tsu/pseuds/Tsu_Tsu
Summary: Ele lembrou-se quando se apaixonou por ela, quando ainda eram crianças inocentes e Matinette não tinha que salvar o mundo como Ladybug. Esta é a história de Nathaniel e como ele se apaixonou pela joaninha.





	Mémories

Nathaniel estava na sala observando atentamente cada um que é passando por porta rumo a mais um dia de aula. Ele viu Sabrina entrando ao lado de Cloe, Nino e Aria em sua bolha feliz característica do primeiro amor. O ruivo suspirou com isto. Quase que atrasado Adrian chegou e logo depois Marinette vinha com a sala de estar que encantava o garoto.

Não é seu lugar ao fundo e apenas observa uma garota como semper faz todas as manhas. Ele via uma maneira que ela converta com os amigos e olhava apaixonadamente para o Agreste que a ignorava conversando com o amigo. Nathaniel sentia-se triste por alguém tão especial não ser notado por pessoa que amava no fim ele também era como um Cheng, gostava tanto dela como não era tão importante como um garota sem gaguejar.

Suspirando ele apenas passou uma desenhar mais uma das suas historias onde era um herói como Ladybug e Chat Noir. Nele ele lutava contra Lady Wifi e contra Stormy Weather para salvar uma garota de olhos azuis e cabelos de um tom mais escuro. Ele sempre estudou com ela, mas achava no fundo de seu coração que na realidade ela nunca, não existe, mas não existe problema, ela gostava dela é mesmo jeito.

\- Nathaniel? O que o senhor esta fazendo no meio da aula .... - ele nem sequer ouviu o que a professora dizia - Vá de acordo com uma sala do diretor com este desenho! Você tem que ter disciplina para não repetir isso!

Ele tentou argumentar só que uma decisão já foi tomada e não existe para que pudesse dizer o fazer para remediar uma situação. Resignado ele se levantou e dirigiu-se a porta. No meio do caminho acabou tropeçando e ao cair espalhou sua história constrangedora onde possivelmente uma chance com a sua donzela.

Enquanto Cloe fazia chacota ele sentia suas bochechas tingindo-se de vermelho e temperatura do rosto subindo cada vez mais. Foi que em um ímpeto de coragem seu olhar para a manhã e seu mundo aos poucos pareceu desmoronar. Ele podia ver uma pena e surpresa naqueles olhos azuis que ele amava de todo coração.

Num ímpeto de vergonha e tristeza ele correu com o seu coração de partido em vários pedaços. Sabia que apenas iludia-se acreditando que um dia seriam um casal apaixonado. O que é um constituinte de uma família e eletricidade é uma garotinha de longos cabelos azulados eo sorriso doce da sua esposa junto a uma menininha de cabelos tão alta quanto sua coragem da mãe. Um sonho de família que nunca se alcance.

Foi com estes pensamentos que como borboletas negras adapam até si. Que ele se transformou e passou a perseguir Marinette atrás de algo que ele sabia que não desejava possuir uma força. Tentou lutar quando seu corpo passou a tentar feri-la por que "sentia" que a garota ha o traído ao chamar Chat Noir para salvar ela dele.

Lutou por ela e apenas por sua donzela quando a heroína da cidade Ladybug chegou para lutar. Sentiu-se aliviado por saber que sua amada estava segura de si mesmo, mas ainda é preocupava com o que aconteceria a joaninha que lutava ao lado do gato sem fim das contas era ainda uma menina e não queria machucar uma dama.

A luta for worksa e incrivelmente problemática. Nathaniel preso dentro de si agradecimento de todo o seu coração por sentir que a borboleta que entrou em si ia embora e aos poucos e finalmente a voltava a si. E foi em meio a este turbilhão de emoções que o ruivo sentia que pode mais lembrar-se de uma das melhores melhores memorias mais queridas. Quando ele conhece aquela que roubou seu coração.

<3

Uma era turca composta por apenas algumas pessoas que ainda estudavam com eles, como Cloe e Sabrina. Todos os seus seis anos são o primeiro ano de todos na escola, cada um com suas expectativas a mil por dia. Já o garotinho ruivo apenas estava no seu cantinho em meio às crianças.

Sentados em sua mesa em um cantinho da enorme sala espalhada com várias pessoas fazendo diversas coisas e brincando, o menino apenas tem em suas mãos e lápis e sua frente uma folha. Vagarosamente os rabiscos de uma joaninha em uma folha apareciam. Ele foi tão concentrado nao faz parte do tempo que sequer percebeu quando alguém se aproxima de si.

\- Que lindo - disse uma voz melodiosa - Eu amo joaninhas.

Nathaniel apenas virou-se assustado deparando-se assim com uma garotinha de vestidinho vermelho com bolinhas pretas, seus cabelos azuis escuros e os olhos azuis como o céu. O ruivo aos poucos sentia um estranho calor na região das maças do rosto.

\- Obrigado e eu também gosto - sua voz era baixa quase um sussurro - Qual o seu nome?

\- Sou Marinette e você?

\- Nathaniel - quase que a garota não escuta - Gosta de desenhar?

E novamente o ruivinho voltou para o seu desenho, deixando agora distante o lápis amarelo que usaria para pintar uma joaninha e aproximando dele o vermelho. Combinaria com sua acompanhante e mudança de núcleos.

Ele voltou a desenhar finalizando aos poucos os traços do seu inseto. Iria então começa a pintar seu desenho e a sua nova amiga, mas o trabalho estava complicado já que sua enorme franja atrapalhava tamponando sua visão e caindo sobre a folha.

Reparando nenhum problema Marinette o chamou retirando sua própria presilha que pendia sua franja e com delicadeza Passar a mãos no cabelos vermelhos puxando a franja para o lado e em fim a prendendo.

\- Bem melhor agora não é?

\- Sim

\- Pode ficar com ela, vai te ajudar muito quando você for desenhar ... Pelo menos me ajuda

E então ela sorriu doce encantando aquela criança sozinha. Com vergonha ele tentou olhar para cima e ver uma presilhinha vermelha agora sua e então voltou a olhar para baixo. Terminando sua obra de arte com sorrindo com uma garotinha que já teve encantado e roubado seu coração.

Desde então, ele é um observador e um crescimento rápido e se destacando tornando-se forte e um líder. Quando não está de acordo com a verdade, não pode deixar-se sentir bem.

<3

Quando deu por si já era ele, mais caso tenha sido prestado atenção ao lado, garoto contaminado pelo Akuma voltava ao normal, teriam reparado que o ruivo chorava. Chorou por não ter tido coragem suficiente de fazer Marinette notá-lo e se apaixonar tanto quanto ele mesmo a amava. Mas como o anúncio da propaganda e ele ficaria contente em apenas o poder de sua querida donzela ser feliz, mesmo que ao lado de outro garoto.

Esperava apenas que um dia Adrian notasse a garota maravilhosa que já o seu lado admirando ele, apoiando eo ajudando. Ele mesmo já não tinha mais o resultado de que um dia a Chang o notaria, que ele seria feliz ao lado de sua musa.

Não importava o que aconteça com sigo, o jovem Nathaniel sempre tem guardado aquela presilha que o fez se apaixonar por uma das garotas mais especiais que um dia já conheceu ou conheceria. O mesmo que não é o que há em um quadro totalmente especial, escondido entre os pertences mais importantes de Marinette a famosa Ladybug estava seu desenho e junto a ele uma nota.

_"De Nathaniel uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim"._

Não era apenas ele que a observava. Mesmo não está sendo usado de acordo com a mesma maneira Marinette Dupain-Cheng cuidava de longe do ruivinho que tem um desenho com o desenho que mais ama. Aquele que deu uma ela uma joaninha antes de tornar-se uma heroína e de ter Tikky a sua própria joaninha amiga para todas as horas.

**Author's Note:**

> Queria dizer a todos que esta é a primeira vez que eu posto aqui então não sei muito bem ainda os "esquemas" de postagem, então tenham paciência.  
> Caso perguntem eu resolvi apenas recentemente começar a postar aqui no site minhas fanfics e antes que me acusem de plágio quem conhece minhas fanfics dos sites de fandons BR vou dizer que são minhas e que estou migrando elas para cá (explicado no SS). Ainda estou arrumando tudo então no perfil não tem os links mostrando que tenho conta nestes sites.  
> Tenho conta no Social Spirit, Nyah e Wattpad em qualquer outro lugar que esta fic estiver postada é plágio mesmo.
> 
> Bem é isso e espero que apreciem.


End file.
